TimberWolf's BBRae Week 2016 Submissions
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: My take on BBRae Week, I know I'm a wee bit late to the game, but I figured I'd give it a shot. Rated T for now, but depending on how the following days in this story progress, I may bump it up to M at some point. Anyway, hope you enjoy, R&R if you want.


**Opening Statement:** Okay, so I've read all the other BBRae Week stories on the site, both for this year and past ones, and I figured I'd give it a shot! Mind you, this will be the first multi-chapter post for Teen Titans I have ever written, so when reviewing cut me some slack... I haven't seen all the original Teen Titans series and the only recent info I got is from "Teen Titans GO!" so yeah... if I'm off with the characters a bit, don't bite my head off. Anyway, aside from that I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros... and is probably a subsidiary of Viacom for all I know, but point is I own nothing... outside of the computer I'm typing this up on. Also, the version of the song used in this story is performed by Celtic Woman, and is called "You'll Be In My Heart", which was originally performed by Phil Collins for the Disney film "Tarzan"... there, I think I've covered all bases.

* * *

 **TimberWolf's BBRae Week 2016 Submissions.**

 **Day 1: Night Time.**

" _The best nights are usually unplanned, random and spontaneous." Random Quote._

* * *

All was silent in the Logan home, Garfield was sleeping with his wife in their room, Melvin, Timmy and Teether were in their own rooms sound asleep, and in a small crib near the bed in the master bedroom, was a pale green baby with violet hair, sound asleep while cuddling a green puppy plush toy. It seemed like the perfect evening... except the fact that Raven wasn't sleeping at all.

It wasn't for lack of trying, goodness knows that the sorceress was tired beyond all reason... but for some reason she was feeling off about something. Then, as if to answer her question, little Rebecca let loose a shriek worthy of any horror film, Raven's maternal instincts causing her to get up and go over to her only biological child, reaching into the crib and lifting the small bundle up into her arms and patting her back gently, "Oh baby... did my poor girl have another nightmare?" Raven asked softly, rocking Rebecca a bit to soothe her, when a soft knock came to the bedroom door, the empath knowing by the aura she sensed that it was her eldest adoptive child Melvin, using her powers to open the door for the blonde haired girl to enter even as she sat in the rocking chair and patted Rebecca's back, "Mom, is Becky okay?" Melvin asked, Raven offering a smile in response before handing a bottle to the child, "She's fine dear, just a nightmare is all... do Mommy a favor and make Rebecca a bottle please, I'd do it but-"

"It's okay Mom, I got it." Melvin replied, leaving the room as Rebecca started to whimper again, Raven patting her head gently and sighing, "I know sweetheart, calm down now... _he,_ can't hurt you at all." Raven cooed, Rebecca letting out a yawn and nuzzling into her mother's chest, causing Raven to roll her eyes and smile, "Just like your father... can't get enough of my chest can you?" Raven asked, just as Melvin returned with the bottle, yawning from lack of sleep as she did, "Thanks sweetie, now go back to bed before you pass out, I don't want you getting hurt after all." Raven said, Melvin nodding and leaving the room before she ended up falling to the floor, testing the bottle and then pressing the rubber nipple to her child's lips, the infant quickly taking hold and suckling on the bottle, bringing a small smile to her mother's face as she continued to rock back and forth in the chair.

Raven wasn't sure when she had started singing to her child, but at some point the song from the Tarzan movie was flowing from her lips as fluently as if it were her mantra, and while Raven was by no means a great singer... she was good enough for Rebecca.

" _Come stop your crying,_

 _it will be alright._

 _Just take my hand,_

 _hold it tight._

 _I will protect you,_

 _from all around you._

 _I will be here,_

 _don't you cry."_ Raven sang softly, her daughter's big amethyst eyes staring up at her mother, one of her tiny, pale green hands wrapped around the index finger of her mother's right hand. A sudden sense of pride flooded into Raven's mind, but rather than acknowledge her husband had finally decided to wake up, she continued with her lullaby.

" _For one so small,_

 _you seem so strong._

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _keep you safe and warm._

 _This bond between us,_

 _can't be broken._

 _I will be here,_

 _don't you cry."_ Raven continued to sing, her child's eyes drooping heavily until they simply closed, but the empath knew better then to think she was asleep, Rebecca was simply getting comfy, as was Raven's green skinned husband whom was taking in the show of motherly affection his wife was giving to their child, and to be honest it made Raven proud herself to know that she was being a good wife and mate to Garfield (his animal instincts and her demon heritage made the term "Mate" synonymous with "Wife/Husband" in the Logan home).

" _'Cause you'll be in my heart,_

 _yes, you'll be in my heart._

 _From this day on,_

 _now and forever more._

 _You'll be in my heart,_

 _no matter what they say._

 _You'll be in my heart... always."_ Raven finished there, her daughter sleeping soundly now in her arms, her head resting against her chest as if it were a pillow, and while the demoness would love nothing more than to snuggle her child like this... she needed to sleep, and Rebecca, despite her size, was still making Raven's arms get tired. So with a gentleness only she could provide, Raven floated over to her daughter's crib and set her down with the bottle, using her powers to pull the blanket up over the sleeping infant.

"Gar, if you keep your eyes on me any longer, I think you'll burn holes into my night shirt," Raven said, Garfield chuckling softly and gesturing to the vacant half of the bed, the sorceress yawning before making her way to the bed, laying herself down and allowing the green man to wrap his arms around her body, pulling her against his body with a soft purr, "Mmmm... it's cold without you in the bed hon." Garfield mumbled into his wife's hair, Raven snickering a bit before she turned her head and stole a kiss from her mate, grinning when Garfield blushed a bit.

* * *

Well... this was a spur of the moment thing. Literally, I had about half a story's worth of text here with a different plot, when this came about in my head... plus it occurred to me that I had written two stories with Rebecca, and both were when she was older, so I figured a little motherly bonding would suffice for the Night Time scene... anyway hope you enjoyed, and tell me what you thought of it in the box below, and if it needs it, tell me what you'd do to improve it. Anyway, I've been TimberWolf, this is the first chapter of my BBRae Week submissions, and I'll see you here when Day 2 is completed. Same bad time, same bad channel, I'm TimberWolf and I'm out. PEACE!


End file.
